CUMPLEAÑOS
by mimicat12
Summary: Ambos celebraron su cumpleaños de manera especial


CUMPLEAÑOS

Era un día diferente, al despertar sintió que hasta la atmósfera que le rodeaba era distinta. Mayo era un mes de sentimientos agridulces, Mayo era el mes que Anthony escogió para celebrar su cumpleaños, el gozo que sintió en esa ocasión fue tan grande y tan intenso como la tristeza que sintió al no participar en el festival de Mayo en el Colegio San Pablo.

Dulce por bailar por primera vez en brazos de Terry, agrio por la discusión en la que se enfrascó con él tras mencionar a quién había instituido su cumpleaños en Mayo.

Agridulce por los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su corazón, por estar sola, nuevamente sola.

Candy se arregló temprano, en la mesita de noche había un sobre con una tarjeta escrita con elegante caligrafía.

Candy:

Voy a verte en tu próximo día de descanso es Mayo, me gustaría celebrar nuestro cumpleaños juntos

Te veré pronto.

Con cariño

Stear

Ella había mando una nota con la respuesta inmediatamente, pasar su cumpleaños con su querido primo le ayudaría a alejar los fantasmas que llenaban su corazón.

Stear llegó al apartamento de Candy a media mañana, ella le esperaba afuera. Una franca sonrisa en el rostro de su primo llenó su corazón, confortándola de inmediato.

Le saludó efusivamente, abrazando al muchacho echándole los brazos al cuello, él correspondió abrazándola por los hombros, aspirando profundo.

Sentados en el auto convertible de Stear, Candy no pudo menos que recordar las circunstancias en las cuales se conocieron. Sonrió discretamente, Stear notó su sonrisa.

-Me gusta verte sonreír -le dijo el joven-

-Recordaba cuando nos conocimos -contestó ella alegremente- en este mismo auto terminamos en el lago. ¡Espero que hoy no se repita eso eh!

-Oh no, cómo se te ocurre -contestó el muchacho fingiendo estar ofendido- Lo he mejorado mucho durante estos años Y déjame decirte que funciona perfectamente señorita -agregó divertido- si quieres te lo demuestro -dijo subiendo la velocidad repentinamente-

-Ahhh, no Stear te creo, ¡en serio te creo! -respondió la rubia sujetando su sombrero-

Él soltó una sonora carcajada al ver el rostro de la joven. Después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino: El Jardín Botánico de Chicago.

Se bajó del auto, le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar, tardó un poco en soltarla tal vez sólo unos segundos pero fue suficiente para que el joven apreciara la suavidad de la mano femenina. Tomó una canasta que tenía en el asiento trasero, le ofreció el brazo a su prima y entraron al Jardín.

-¡Es un lugar hermoso Stear! -exclamó Candy mirando alrededor, hermosas plantas se extendían a los lados del caminito que los llevó al atrio del lugar. Stear escogió un lugar donde sentarse para tomar el brunch. Comieron con calma, disfrutando de cada cosa que el joven había traído para celebrar.

-Mmm… ¡qué rico está esto Stear! -dijo la joven saboreando el sándwich de roast beef que Stear había preparado-

-Me alegra que te guste, lo preparé con mis manitas -respondió sacando el pecho orgulloso.

-Esto no lo hice yo, le pedí a Margaret que lo preparara especialmente para nosotros, ¡cierra los ojos! -dijo mientras sacaba algo más de la canasta-¡Puedes abrirlos!

Frente a la nariz de Candy había un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

-Este pastel es totalmente pecaminoso y adictivo -comentó el joven-

-! Dame por favor ¡ Que me muero por probarlo-rogó la rubia hundiendo el dedo en el oscuro betún que lo cubría-

-No señorita, aún no, primero lo primero -dijo sacando una velita y poniéndola en medio del pastel- Primero debemos pedir un deseo. Cierra los ojos y pide tu deseo.

Ella cerró los ojos, él haciendo trampa se llenó los ojos con la imagen de la joven por unos instantes, al momento de cerrar los ojos también, ella abrió un ojo y lo vio de cerca, estaban los dos inclinados tocando sus cabezas cerca de la vela. Por primera vez pudo apreciar a su guapo primo a sus anchas, su piel blanca que contrastaba con su pelo negro, las espesas pestañas tras los anteojos, mentón firme y nariz recta. En un segundo él abrió los ojos y la pilló mirándolo, sonrió amable al mismo tiempo que decía.

-¿Lista?

-Si -contestó ella-

-Una, dos, tres

Ambos soplaron la vela y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, él rápidamente cortó el pequeño pastel y le ofreció a Candy su plato, al terminar él se levantó ofreciéndole la mano.

-Ven Candy es momento de tu regalo.

Ella le dio la mano, él sin soltarla la guió dentro del jardín, salieron del camino adentrándose entre los árboles, ella se dejaba guiar confiando en él plenamente.

-Hemos llegado -exclamó- mira -le dijo señalando una ramita en una planta-

-¿Una hoja? -preguntó la rubia al ver lo que su primo le señalaba-

-No Candy, no es una hoja, observa bien

Ella se acercó más y vio algo así como una vaina parda que colgaba de la ramita.

-Es una crisálida Candy, he seguido a este animalito por varios días y según mis cálculos hoy es el gran día, mi tutor me habló de estos animalitos.

En ese momento la crisálida comenzó a moverse por sí misma, bajo la mirada asombrada de la rubia.

-Mira Candy estás a punto de presenciar un milagro de la naturaleza.

El pequeño capullo comenzó a romperse, asomándose por la abertura un insecto luchaba por salir, con gran trabajo luchaba por abrirse camino fuera de su envoltura.

-Podemos ayudarla Stear? -Preguntó Candy- es que… le cuesta tanto salir que me da pena verla

-No Candy, ella debe hacerlo sola -respondió el chico- cuando lucha por salir, cada parte de su cuerpo se fortalece, eso la ayudará para defenderse y soportar la vida fuera de la protección de su capullo. Si la ayudamos a salir sin esfuerzo, morirá irremediablemente cuando esté fuera pues no será lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar las calamidades del mundo exterior.

Así el pequeño insecto de abrió paso fuera de su capullo, estirando sus alas, que al ir secándose se tornaban de una delicadeza y colores exquisitos.

-Stear! Es tan bella

-Sí que lo es… es como tú.

Ella lo miró al escuchar esas palabras.

-Tú has crecido dentro de una crisálida también Candy, las cosas no han sido fáciles para ti, has sufrido… lo sé. Has decidido seguir tu camino sin ayuda como esta mariposa, ahora que estás estudiando para ser enfermera sin ayuda de la familia, te estás fortaleciendo para salir y ser una bella mujer, lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar el mundo que te rodea.

-He visto que has abierto el capullo, y estás dejando secar tus alas, y llegará el momento en que alzarás el vuelo, para embellecer el mundo que te rodea.

Ella lo escuchaba sin decir palabra, en ese momento la pequeña mariposa abría y cerraba sus alas como probándolas para alzar el vuelo. El insecto se posó en el hombro del muchacho, antes de hacerlo en la cabeza de Candy y en un segundo se perdió entre las plantas que los rodeaban. Un sin fin de mariposas los rodearon revoloteando a su alrededor, haciéndolos sentir en un mundo aparte, rodeados de belleza y pequeños milagros alados.

Regresaron al departamento de Candy llenos de la experiencia del milagro de vida que compartieron juntos.

Al estacionarse frente al edificio de departamentos Stear sacó una pequeña cajita de la bolsa de su saco y se la extendió a la chica.

-Es un pequeño presente, espero que te guste -dijo mirándola a los ojos-

Ella abrió la cajita y encontró una bella peineta en forma de mariposa hecha de hermosas incrustaciones. Candy abrazó a su primo agradeciendo el presente dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Ella sacó una cajita también de su bolso y se la entregó

Él recibió el regalo con asombro y alegría al ver que ella también había pensado en él.

Al abrirla encontró un hermoso fistol en forma de trébol de 4 hojas.

-Es para que tengas suerte Stear, ahora que terminas tus estudios, ¿creo que irás a la universidad verdad? Pues bien deseo de corazón que en lo que decidas hacer de tu vida de ahora en adelante tengas suerte.

Ella bajó del auto ayudada de Stear, él la abrazó frente a la puerta susurrándole al oído

-Vuela Candy, sin miedo, vuela mi pequeña mariposa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Candy

-Feliz cumpleaños Stear

Ya en su auto de regreso en la Mansión Andrew, Stear sacó de la guantera una cajita de música a medio terminar, esta la entregaría más adelante, cuando él mismo se decidiera también a volar.

DE MI ESCRITORIO

Mi chico favorito de esta entrañable historia, un relato de cumpleaños para ambos, muchas gracias por darme de su tiempo y dar una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia.

¿Comentarios?

Son siempre bien recibidos


End file.
